


Helter Skelter, February 12, 1971

by MissAtomicBomb77



Series: For the Greater Good, Let's Do the News [13]
Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAtomicBomb77/pseuds/MissAtomicBomb77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the hottest day of the year in Phnom Penh, Cambodia where we find our two young intrepid reporters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helter Skelter, February 12, 1971

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Charlie/Leona/Nancy universe that I am working on. This story doesn't fit with anything else I'm currently working on, but I didn't have the heart to delete it.

Phnom Penh, Cambodia  
12 February, 1971 41 degrees, Celsius (105.8 Fahrenheit) 

“Christ,” Leona moans as crosses the apartment in four steps to throw herself face down on the bed in a meager attempt to feel better. “It’s unbearable today.”

“Well I’d wish you’d stop mentioning it every three minutes. I think that quite possibly might be making it worse.” Charlie snaps back. He slams the apartment door behind him hard enough to shake the frame and throws his weight back against it. He’s just covered in sweat at this point and is tired and cranky.

The apartment is literally a box, one meager size room split into thirds. Walking in there is a metal table and chairs (where the hotplate and typewriter lived most of the time), sink and small refrigerator that was easily twenty years old. There were two small shelves for the few kitchen items they owned. The largest space was where the full sized bed was. There was a small wash closet off to one side with a tub and toilet. On each side of the bed are their belongings: his in a foot locker, hers in a pair of suitcases. The other side was a floor to ceiling window that lead out to a small balcony where there was a hammock. From each room dangles a light bulb for when the night finally comes. This was where they spent their time when they weren't out in the country. It really isn't designed for more than one human being at a time, but up until this exact moment, it wasn't an issue.

Leona rolls off the bed, taking off her sandals. She’s wearing one of the few feminine outfits that she owns, a sleeveless striped dress. She steps over to the refrigerator and is about to pull it open when Charlie’s left arm impulsively grabs her wrist to stop her. “What are you doing?”

“I’m getting a drink,” she says, rather irritated. She looks at him, staring him down, getting ready for a fight.

“There’s only one Coke left in there and it belongs to me.” His can tell her demeanor has changed, she's ready to spar. 

“Does it really matter, Charlie?”

“Yes it matters! I just spent the hottest afternoon EVER wandering around the street market looking for… what the fuck were we looking for?”

“Kroeung,” They managed to say at the same time as the word came back to his memory. 

“I was looking for a specific blend of-“

“Kroeung.” He snaps. “That’s right, when it’s for sale like at almost every single stand. But you couldn't be bothered with getting the first one you found, huh?” His grip on her wrist gets just a little tighter, but not enough to do any damage; just enough to indicate to her that he wanted her to stop fucking around.

She’s fuming. Leona is not about to let Charlie of all people bully her around and she decides that knows exactly how to defuse this situation. Instead of pulling away from him and trying to make him let go of her, she presses into him instead, wrapping her free arm around his neck. She tilts her chin up so her breath is hot in his ear. “I just want a drink _Charles_.”

It’s a breaking point. Before he even thought about it, he’s spun her around and pressed her up against the door with the length of his entire body, making her free hand join the one he has already captured above her head. She gasped and he growled. His free hand is suddenly under chin now and he tips it upwards to expose more of her neck. Now he leans into her ear. “You want play Leona? Really?” 

She shudders, but she’s not scared in the least. She trusts Charlie more than anyone she’s ever met in her entire life. She knows that she’s the one that started this and there is no way that she would back out. Because of the angle of her neck, she knows he can see her visibly swallow before she answers. “Yeah, Charles.”

The absolute frustration that he had been feeling about the heat was now suddenly replaced by anticipation. He traces his fingers down her neck, letting her relax slightly. “You know that this dress leaves absolutely nothing to the imagination, right?” He lifts his weight off of her for a fraction of a second so that his he can land hips squarely back on her, holding her body in place. He’s leaning back slightly so he can look down on her. Jesus, he cannot believe how quickly he became hard for her, so quickly he could swear it physically hurt.

Yes, she knows, but her sense of modesty is abandoned in the few days between assignments and events. She’s still a woman and even though the bulk of the time she’s hidden under army fatigues, she’s glad that he notices her when she’s not. She may been complaining about the heat a few minutes ago but now she actually believes that she did manage to make it worse and fresh sweat is tricking down her neck, almost like tear drops. She can feel her stomach flip and heat pooling between her legs so quickly she thinks she should be ashamed of herself. Then she remembers that this is Charlie and that it’s not shameful because she is so in love with him.

He positioned himself so now she’s fully aware that he’s noticed her. She’s unable to respond verbally to his question about the dress because now she’s thoroughly distracted by his weight, his hardness and his fingers. His fingers trace her shoulder and collarbone, quickly over her breast and then slipping his hand under the thin material, skirting his hand back up towards her neck. He doesn't want to look her in the eye because he doesn't want show his hand. _Turn the tables on me, will you, Leona?_

He then moves his hand to follow the sweat lines back down again, but this time across breast and flicking her nipple. Her sharp intake of breath indicates that’s he’s very much onto something. As he gently starts to squeeze her breast he can’t help himself and decides that he wants to see the look in her eyes.

Her eyes are wide now, a look that he has become familiar with that means she’s given up all cognitive function and just wants to let go of the world. He's the only one that has ever done this to her, given her the gift of sweet release. Their lips meet and this is really his undoing because he just wants to please her. As their tongues spar he releases her arms and now she’s pushing him with her weight the five or so steps before they bump into the edge of the bed.

Before Charlie can even do anything she’s worked his jeans down just enough for him to be free of them and she’s thrown her dress over her head. _Oh, Jesus_ , he wasn't wrong about the dress and her apparent complete lack of undergarments. Their lips are locked again as he gently pulls her down onto the bed on top of him.

Randomly the words of one her damn songs floats into his head; something about _coming down fast from miles above_ or some nonsense like that. She quickly shifts and before he can even realize what she’s doing, Leona impales herself on him in one quick motion. For a moment he thinks she might have actually hurt herself by the growl like scream she let out in the process. Then the words, again, _don’t let me break you. Yes,_ Charlie’s thinking, _please, don’t let me break you._

She’s moving on him now, looking for a rhythm. He didn't think he managed to do anything special but something in both of them is just beyond keyed up, almost primal. His thoughts are confirmed when she rips his button down shirt open and buttons go ricocheting around the room. “Damn it, Leona.” He growls and finally decides that he needs to get this under control right now by grabbing her hips and forcing her to a manageable rhythm because he’s afraid that if he doesn't she’s going to hurt herself because of her inexperience and eagerness.

It’s not going to take long because he arches up to take one her breasts into his mouth and she throws her head back. “Charlie,” she breathes it like a litany. He knows that she’s almost there by the noise that she’s making and he is also impossibly close and the only thought that now crosses his mind is _ladies first_. When he feels her body begin its ultimate surrender he allows himself to let go as well with a sound that resembles a roar.

After a few moments he has to drop back on the bed and she’s leaning over him, her hands on his stomach. Charlie doesn't rush Leona as she takes a few moments to calm her breathing before climbing off of him to sit on the edge of the bed. When she’s quiet, he rolls of the bed on the opposite side and pulls his pants all the way up again. He’s unable to button his shirt, but he tucks it in anyway. 

Charlie walks over to the refrigerator, opens it, grabs the offending soda, opens it with the bottle opener on the refrigerator and hands it to her, while still sitting on the edge of the bed. “Apparently, I have to go back out to the market for more soda.”

“Oh, Charlie,” she says, still breathless.

“You’re not off the hook at all.” He looks at his shirt. “You have six white buttons to find while I’m gone.” He kisses her on the forehead. As he walks out the door he stops and looks back at her. “Well played, Leona, well played.”


End file.
